Oracle of Secrets
by HiwatariKiara-AgentOB4
Summary: Algo asi como la siguiente saga de oraculos. Farore es kien guarda el libro de los secretos, sin ella este se abrirá y todos los secretos podran ser descubiertos! Link, Ralph, y una nueva amiga lucharán por evitarlo...


Al fin! Uno de mis mas grandes deseos se ha hecho realidad: una idea vino a mi mente para crear un fanfic de Zelda LoL en fin, supongo ke ya leyeron el summary asi ke saben mas o menos de que se trata...

Unos pequeños detalles antes de continuar: los pensamientos estarán "asi" lo que hagan los personajes estaran –asi- alguna que otra nota por mi estará (asi) los sonidos estarán /asi/ los guiones al final de una palabra significa que alguien fue interrumpido, y los detalles de los personajes nuevos personajes estarán al final del capitulo en que aparecieron.

P.D. Los personajes de este fic, por desgracia, no me pertenecen (a excepción de los personajes ke obviamente no son de The Legend of Zelda ninguna de sus sagas) y usaré los nombres con los que se dieron a conocer en los juegos para nintendo.

**Legenda de Zelda**

**El Oráculo de los Secretos**

Una noche en el castillo Hyrule...

Zelda! –despierta muy agitada y sudando frio- De nuevo ese sueño... –ve el reloj: 2:30 a.m.- aun es muy temprano...

La princesa intentó conciliar el sueño, y lo logró tiempo despues aunque con dificultades. A la mañana siguiente, Impa fue a las habitaciones de Zelda pues esta no despertaba.

Impa: Zelda? –ve a la princesa aun dormida, asi que se acerca a la cama- Princesa Zelda...?

Zelda! –despierta muy agitada de nuevo-

Impa: Que sucede? Una pesadilla?

Zelda: ...eso espero...

Impa: Que soñó princesa?

Zelda: Soñé que... ! –siente como alguien intenta comunicarse con ella mentalmente- "Nayru?"

Nayru: "Asi es, Zelda! algo terrible sucederá en **Silent Town**!"

Zelda: "Silent Town!"

Nayru: "Puedo ver como alguien irrumpirá la paz en ese lugar... y después-"

Zelda: "Con que eso era... Nayru, será mejor que vengas a Hyrule..."

Nayru: "Lo sé pero..."

Zelda: "Por favor, dile a Farore y a Din que tambien vengan a Hyrule lo mas pronto posible"

Nayru: "...bien"

Impa: Que sucede Zelda?

Zelda: Impa, encuentra a Link y dile que venga rapido.

Impa: Hecho...

Impa entendió rapidamente que era algo importante, asi que fue por Link enseguida. Mientras tanto, con el heroe del tiempo...

Abuelo: LIIIIIIINK! QUE HACES DORMIDO A ESTAS HORAAAAS!

Link: O-O! Que! Como? Cuando? Donde! –ve al abuelo frente a su cama- a, eres tu abuelo ¬¬"

Abuelo: Levantate enseguida de esa cama! Hay que entrenar!

Link: No! –se mete bajo las cobijas de su cama- 5 minutos mas -o-!

Abuelo: No! Ahora mismo! Y si no te levantas tu, lo haré yo mismo! –jala las cobijas pero tambien se trae a Link pues las sujetaba con fuerza- O.O

Link: X.x (K.O xD!) por que hiciste eso!

Abuelo: Te dije que si no te levantabas lo haría yo ¬¬ asi que arreglate y preparate para el entrenamiento, ahora será mas duro por haber hecho todo ese escandalo ¬¬

Link: Si abuelo ¬-¬# -escucha que alguien grita su nombre fuera de la casa- o.o?

Abuelo: Quien será?

Link: Es Impa, lo siento abuelo, tu entrenamiento tendrá que esperar nOn –sale corriendo de la casa-

Abuelo: ¬¬#

Link: -ya afuera- Que sucede Impa?

Impa: Tienes que venir, rapido, al castillo Hyrule

Link: Pasó algo malo o.ó?

Impa: Aun no, hay que ir rápido

Link: Esta bien, iré por mis cosas.

El chico entra rapido a su casa ignorando lo que sea que el abuelo estuviera diciendo, alistó sus cosas y salió rapidamente y se dirigió al castillo Hyrule acompañado por Impa

Link: Princesa Zelda, que ocurre?

Zelda: Hay una ciudad llamada **Silent Town**, ahí es donde habita Farore, la recuerdas?

Link: Claro, como olvidarla... no sabía que vivía en esa ciudad... mejor dicho: no sabia sobre esa ciudad o-o" como sea, le pasó algo malo o.ó?

Zelda: Lo mas seguro es que vayan a-

: Secuestrarla o.ó

Link: "Esa voz" –voltea- Ralph! Nayru! owo!

: No te olvides de mi nOn

Link: Din OwO! Espera, Ralph, dijiste secuestrarla?

Ralph: Si, eso dije

Nayru: Zelda, intenté comunicarme con Farore pero, una fuerza oscura me lo impidió... si no hacemos algo pronto, la secuestrarán!

Todos!

Zelda: Link, será mejor que vayas pronto a Silent Town para que traigas a Farore aquí.

Din: El unico camino de Hyrule a Silent Town es muy peligroso, será mejor que alguien vaya con el.

Ralph: Yo iré owó

Link: Si!

Nayru: Ayuda femenina será necesaria...

Link: Como lo sabes o.o?

Ralph: Tal vez por que ve el futuro?

Link: A, si, es cierto xP

Zelda: Ayuda femenina? Pero... quien?

Din: Tal vez mi amiga pueda ayudarlos n.n

Todos: Tu amiga? Quien?

Din: Claro, em, disculpen, dejenme llamarla, se quedó afuera... ejem/cof cof/ -toma aire- BRIIIIIIGHT!

Todos: x.x

Bright: -entrando corriendo al recinto- Que sucede O-O?

Nayru: Ella será buena ayuda n.n

Din: Lo sabía uwú

Link/Ralph/Bright: o.o?

Zelda: Bright, necesitamos que alguien acompañe a Link y a Ralph, Din... cree que tu podrías acompañarlos...

Bright: Bueno pues –observa detalladamente a Link y Ralph de los pies a la cabeza- Mmm... o.O

Din: Por favor –ojos tiernos como los del gato con botas de Shrek-

Bright: Bueno, solo por que Din me lo pide n.n

Ralph/Link: ¬¬"

Link: Y que hay que hacer exactamente?

Zelda: Deben ir rapido a Silent Town y traer con ustedes a Farore antes de que algo malo suceda

Link: Entendido owó –se voltea y comienza a caminar muy decidio hacia la salida, pero se detiene en seco- donde queda Silent Town?

Zelda/Impa/Nayru: o-o"

Ralph: ¬¬"

Din/Bright: xD

Ralph: Yo se donde está, vamonos de una vez u.ú"

Los tres chicos salen del castillo en dirección a Silent Town...

Link: Esta muy lejos esa ciudad?

Ralph: Mmm... algo... será mejor que busquemos transporte... tu tienes un caballo no Link?

Link: Asi es, el que me dio Raven, vamos por el.

Los tres se dirigieron por el caballo (ke por cierto no recuerdo su nombre Xox), Link y Bright lo montaron, Ralph no pues el tenía uno propio, y ahora si, por fin, se dirigieron a la misteriosa tierra de Silent Town... el camino era un bosque muy oscuro, y el aire estaba muy encerrado, tras varias horas de camino, Ralph disminuye la velocidad de su caballo.

Link: Que sucede Ralph?

Ralph: Esta es la parte peligrosa del bosque... hay que tratar de pasar desapercibidos...

Link:Desapercibidos o-o? -observa detalladamente el vestuario de Ralph- Pues... dudo que podamos hacerlo con la ropa que traes puesta ¬o¬"

Ralph: Eek ¬¬! Pues la de Bright no se queda atrás u.ú"

Bright: Jaja nOn –escucha el "comentario" de ralph- Oye ¬¬! Al menos yo uso este tipo de ropa por que trabajo en un espectáculo como compañera de Din... y no es la ropa que uso normalmente como tu ¬w¬

Ralph: Que o.ó! INSUNUAS QUE MI ROPA ES-!

Link: Ssshh! No dijiste que hay que pasar desapercibidos ¬o¬"?

Ralph: Si u.ú

Bright: ¬w¬

Link: o.o? esucharon eso?

Ralph: Si... –saca su espada-

Link tambien saca la suya y ambos bajan de los caballos a investigar que provoca ese sonido tan raro... al parecer pisadas de algo muy grande... o muy pesado...

Link: Que crees que sea?

Ralph: Mmm... tengo entendido que por aquí habitan los-

Bright: -desde el caballo de link- Stalfos!

Link/Ralph: Eek! –los stalfos estaban justo detrás de ellos-

Link y Ralph estaban luchando contra varios stalfos ahora, pero estos eran un poco diferentes a los que Link ya conocía, estos eran mucho mas grandes... Link les llegaba a mitad de las piernas (un poco mas arriba de las rodillas)

Ralph: Son enormes!

Link: No puedo hacerles nada!

El heroe del tiempo se cubre con su escudo, pero el golpe de un stalfos hace que salga volando, ahora dirige su espada contra el, y ya no tiene con que curbirse

Link: ).( -pasaron unos segundos, y sintió caer algo frente a el, asi que abre los ojos y ve que el stalfos se está desapareciendo, y hay unos listones rojos en el piso, parece que estos habian estado sujetando las piernas del stalfos- que fue eso o.o?

Bright: Mientras mas grandes son, mas grande es la caida n.n –los listones rojos salían de las mangas de su vestuario-

Ralph: Ayuden-me O-O! –el joven noble estaba acorralado por tres stalfos, y tras el un enorme arbol-

Bright lanzó sus listones sobre el stalfos de en medio, quien se habia adelantado un poco para ser el primero en atacar al probre Ralph; los listones sujetaron sus piernas, Bright lo jaló, el stalfos cayó, Link ayudó a Bright a jalar el stalfos y con eso arrastraron a los otros dos, despues Link les dio el golpe final para destruirlos a esos dos, mientras ke Ralph golpeaba al primer stalfos con su espada como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que logró acabar con el.

Link: Vaya, no sabía que podías hacer eso owo

Bright: Din me dio esa habilidad hace unos días n.n

Ralph: Tom esto! Y esto! Y eso! Grrr OÓ! –decía mientras seguía golpeando los pocos accesioros que usaba el stalfos, pues eso es lo ultimo en desaparecer-

Link/Bright: o-o"

Ralph: o.o /cof cof/ u.ú ya casi llegamos a Silent Town, será mejor apresurar el paso...

Y asi los tres chicos siguieron su camino a esa misteriosa tierra...

Que les pareció? Corto, lo se -.- pero bueno, es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic de zelda, asi que no sean malitos y dejenme un review, ahí serán bien recibidas las sugerencias, dudas, incluso tomatazos mientras no sean muy fuertes Xox.

See you!

-Kiara-

**Personajes Nuevos:**

Nombre: Bright

Lugar de donde proviene: Holodrum

Habilidad: Lanzar listones de diferentes maneras... (como latigos, arrastrar cosas, o como el hookshot de link en la ocarina del tiempo)

Alta, cabello plateado y ojos rojo oscuro al igual que su traje (parecido al de Din, solo que este es falda corta en lugar de pantalón) Es una chica muy alegre, y casi tan buena bailarina como Din... pero bueno, ustedes sabrán mas de su personalidad si continuan leyendo este fic :P


End file.
